La Fille des Dragons
by Night Bloody
Summary: Harold fait la rencontre du jeune femme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige et aux yeux rouges comme le sang. Elle vit depuis toujours au près des dragons mais qu'adviendra-t-il lorsque les chasseurs de dragons vont la briser ? Ce passe après les événements de Dragon 2 et prend des notions de la série Dragon : par delà les rives. Il comportera au minimum 3 chapitres, peut-être plus.
1. Chapter 1

Première Partie : Le secret des dragons

J'éloigne le lierre de la large fissure de la montagne de pierre où je plonge. Je marche prudemment dans l'obscurité et ressors après quelques minutes. J'admire le secret de la montagne. Un lieu luxuriant de végétations diverses et où l'eau s'écoulant avec douceur nous offrant sa beauté et ses cadeaux. Elle provient de la mer ainsi la ressource en poissons est inépuisable. Cette place protège les dragons venus de par-delà l'horizon. Ici est le secret des dragons. Et ils m'ont accueillie, élevée comme l'une des leurs.

Je m'approche lentement d'un dragon ivoire strié de rayures noires. Il penche son long cou dans le bassin et capture un poisson qu'il dévore avec avidité. Sa queue remue de contentement. La flamme ébène à son extrémité est magnifique. Preuve de sa vitalité. L'animal ne me voit pas. Je me faufile derrière lui et m'empresse de lui sauter sur le dos. Surpris, la bête rugit jetant un coup d'œil sur la chose qui venait de lui sauter dessus puis il se calme. Ce n'est que moi après tout. Ses yeux reflètent mon visage. Mes longs cheveux neigeux sont identiques à ses écailles et mes iris rouges plongent dans les siennes océaniques. Je souris de bonheur tandis qu'il me renverse en arrière et me lèche à grand coup de langue râpeuse. Je ris aux éclats l'éloignant de moi pour essuyer la bave de mes vêtements.

\- Nightmare ! m'exclamais-je tout en riant.

Je n'eux pour réponse qu'un rire ou enfin ce qui se rapprochait le plus du son moqueur qui sortait de la gueule de ce dragon. Je m'asseyais près de la source d'eau et soupirais de contentement. La vie était fantastique ici mais une pensée vint embrumer ma joie. Nightmare s'assit à mes côtés et je posais ma tête sur son dos tout en le caressant.

\- Il y a du changement en haut, dis-je. Mais j'ignore s'il est bon ou mauvais… . J'ai peur de ce que cela peut annoncer… . Je ne veux pas te perdre.

J'enfouissais un peu plus mon visage contre mon dragon qui posa une aile rassurant sur moi. Il y a près d'un an, j'avais entendu la guerre qui faisait rage, vu des dragons blessés qui venaient se réfugier dans le cœur de la montagne. Ainsi, Nightmare m'avait interdite de sortir. Je me souviens ne jamais les avoir vus aussi effrayés. Cependant, la paix était revenue et je m'étais risquée à l'extérieur malgré les restrictions de mon dragon. J'avais profité d'un moment d'inattention et je m'étais précipitée dehors. J'avais été abasourdie de la quiétude qui régnait. Le soleil était resté à sa place et le ciel n'avait jamais été aussi bleu. Puis une ombre était passée au-dessus de ma tête suivie de plusieurs autres. Je m'étais cachée dans l'ombre des arbres admirant ce spectacle incroyable. Des vikings chevauchaient des dragons.

Suite à cet évènement, j'en avais parlé à Nightmare qui feignit son désintéressement. Cela l'inquiétait, nous ne savions pas si cela était un mauvais présage avec l'asservissement des dragons ou si c'était un renouveau avec la coopération entre humains et dragons. Je m'étais donc imposé la mission d'espionner tout ce qui se passait en haut. Les occasions étaient rares puisque mon île était la plus reculée de toute mais dès que j'entendais du bruit je ne perdais pas de temps et j'allais à l'aventure. C'était toujours les mêmes personnes que je voyais. Une petite bande d'adolescents de mon âge qui était toujours accompagné d'un dragon. J'avais pu observer les liens qui les unissaient chacun et leur personnalité par contre j'ignorais leur nom. Il y avait des jumeaux au tempérament explosif. Je riais de leur sottise. Ils possédaient un Braguetaure qui je devais l'avouer correspondait à leur personnalité. Ensuite, il y avait un garçon plutôt rebondit mais aux connaissances larges et impressionnantes. Il était toujours suivi d'une Gronk. Ce viking était l'exact opposé d'un garçon brun, dresseur d'un flamboyant Cauchemar Monstrueux. Il était têtu et ne semblait pas vouloir réfléchir. Puis il y avait une fille et son dragon vipère. Elles étaient puissantes et courageuses. Enfin, il restait un jeune homme qui me fascinait. Il avait réussi à s'allier avec le dernier furie nocturne existant. Leur complicité m'émerveillait. Mais ce fut la bonté que je lisais dans ce regard vert olive qui m'hypnotisa.

Brusquement le grognement de Nightmare me fit sortir de mes pensées. Il était temps de dormir. J'embrassais mon compagnon et lentement je fermais les yeux pour sombrer dans un doux sommeil.

* * *

Je me réveillais soudainement en entendant du bruit. Je crus tout d'abord l'avoir rêvé mais cela se confirma. Je m'écartais de Nightmare qui dormait à point fermé. Comme une ombre, je m'éclipsais priant pour que mon dragon ne se réveille pas. Je sortais par la fissure et m'enfouissais dans la forêt que je connaissais par cœur. L'obscurité de la nuit n'était pas un problème. En plus de connaître la forêt dans ses moindres détails, mes yeux étaient presque comparables à ceux des dragons. Je ne voyais certes pas comme en plein jour mais des détails m'apparaissaient comme les branches au sol que j'évitais soigneusement de faire craquer sous mon poids en marchant par inadvertance dessus.

Le bruit ou plutôt le rugissement de douleur me guidait. Je finis par trouver sa source. Le furie nocturne hurlait mais personne ne venait à lui. Ne voyant aucune trace de son dresseur, je sortis de ma cachette m'approchant à pas lent du dragon. En me voyant, il grogna mais je l'apaisais par des paroles rassurantes. Le dragon me laissa m'agenouiller près de lui et caressais ses ailes puissantes. Je découvrais l'origine de sa douleur. Une longue griffe de sang barrait son aile sans doute produite par une flèche. J'effleurais la blessure superficielle du bout des doigts ce qui fit frémir la créature. Sous le regard du furie nocturne, je déchirais un bout de ma tunique et essuyais le sang avec douceur.

\- Tu as de la chance, dis-je en souriant tendrement. Tu n'es pas gravement blessé et ça ne va même pas te laisser une cicatrice. Je suppose que tu dois attendre ton ami ?

Il laissa échapper un doux grognement que j'interprétais comme un « oui ». Une fois que le sang arrêta de couler, je rangeais le morceau d'étoffe dans la poche de mon pantalon et continuais de caresser le dragon en attendant son dragonnier. Ce dernier ne tarda pas, sa voix raisonnait à travers toute la forêt criant le nom de son cher dragon.

\- Tu t'appelles donc Krokmou ? J'étais ravie de te rencontrer !

Je caressais une dernière fois la bête avant de m'engouffrer à nouveau dans la forêt. Je marchais jusqu'à la fissure de la montagne et y pénétrais. Malheureusement de l'autre côté m'attendait mon ami contrarié par ma virée nocturne. Je riais nerveuse passant une main gênée dans mes cheveux.

\- Nightmare ! Tu es déjà réveillée ?

Alors que je m'attendais à un grognement désapprobateur comme sermon il n'eut rien. Nightmare s'éloigna simplement de moi pour s'assoir à notre coin favori, près du ruisseau d'eau salée. Inquiète, je le rejoignais et m'asseyais à ses côtés. Mon dragon ne daigna même pas me regarder dans les yeux concentré sur son propre reflet dans l'eau.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu… . Mais tu sais pourquoi je n'ai jamais peur de sortir dehors ? Parce que je sais que tu seras toujours là pour me protéger. Comme moi, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Nightmare posa enfin ses beaux yeux océaniques sur moi. Je lui souris et l'enlaçais. Il en profita pour me lécher la joue laissant une trace de bave bien visqueuse. Je ris tandis qu'une série de jeu et d'adorable chamaillerie s'ensuivit. Le dragon qui comptait plus que ma propre vie, qui était ma source de joie c'était mon Nightmare. Et jamais, je ne l'abandonnerais.

* * *

Je m'occupais des bébés dragons avec Nightmare quand des bruits venant du haut m'interpelèrent. Je fixais mon dragon qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Je le remerciais et courais en direction de la sortie. Une fois dehors, je me laissais guider par les bruits. J'atteignis une clairière où j'admirais le furie nocturne et son dragonnier. On aurait dit qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose. Avec agilité, je grimpais à un arbre et me dissimulais derrière son feuillage. De ma hauteur, je pouvais entendre distinctement ce dont ils parlaient.

\- C'est ici que nos recherches commencent mon grand, lança le dragonnier.

Je repérais tout de suite le bout de tissu dans la main du jeune homme. Soudainement affolée, je fouillais dans mes poches à la recherche de l'étoffe créant par inadvertance du bruit. Krokmou grogna dans ma direction tandis que son ami humain fixait ma cachette. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure stoppant tous mes gestes.

\- Qui est là, lança le jeune homme brun.

Je ne répondis pas collant un peu plus mon corps au tronc de l'arbre afin de passer inaperçue. Echec. Il me repéra. Je n'attendais pas plus longtemps et sautais de mon arbre retombant sans peine sur mes pieds. Je m'enfuyais à travers la forêt espérant leur faire perdre ma trace. Je ne pouvais pas rejoindre la montagne non sans révéler le secret des dragons alors j'essayais de me trouver un abri dans la forêt. Cependant de courtes jambes face aux puissantes ailes d'un dragon étaient inefficaces. Krokmou et son ami bipède me bloquèrent le chemin. J'allais m'enfuir dans la direction opposée quand le jeune homme m'interpella.

\- Attend ! cria-t-il. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal ! Je voulais juste te remercier d'avoir soigné Krokmou. Et te rendre ça…

Il me tendit mon morceau de vêtement mais je refusais d'un signe de tête. Je reculais encore quelques pas quand Krokmou se précipita sur moi me couvrant de sa bave affectueuse. Il semblait heureux de me revoir et il n'était pas prêt à me laisser partir tant que je n'avais pas fait connaissance avec son dragonnier. Je ris repoussant l'animal qui s'écarta pour laisser place à son ami. Il riait lui aussi. Son sourire était magnifique. Je me renfermais soudainement intimidée. Je détournais mes yeux gênés. Je ne connaissais que la compagnie des dragons. J'ignorais comment agir.

\- Tes cheveux…, tes yeux… . Ils sont… magnifiques… .

Surprise, je regardais le jeune homme en face de moi. Mes cheveux et mes yeux m'avaient value tant de malheur auprès des Hommes. Et lui, il trouvait ces étrangetés magnifiques ? Je repoussais une mèche de mes cheveux silencieux. Brusquement une ombre sauta au-dessus de ma tête. Elle frappa de plein fouet le jeune homme et se confronta au dragon d'ébène. Rugissant, grognant, Nightmare me protégeait de ce qu'il pensait être une menace.

\- Nightmare ! hurlais-je. Arrête !

Mon dragon me jeta un coup d'œil incertain défiant toujours le furie nocturne. Je me levais et me postais devant mon compagnon blanc. Je caressais son encolure pour l'apaiser.

\- Ils ne me veulent aucun mal, dis-je dans un souffle.

Mon dragon ivoire se détendit s'asseyant majestueusement. Krokmou se calma à son tour et aida son dragonnier à se relever. Ce dernier se relevait ne semblant pas blesser. Ce point me rassura.

\- Excuse-le, dis-je. Il pensait me protéger.

\- Ce n'est rien, acquiesça-t-il. Quel est ce dragon ?

\- Un dragon chromatique… .

Nightmare grogna comme pour me signaler de ne rien dire de plus. Je souris tendrement le rassurant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Je poursuivis donc mes explications qui semblaient énormément fasciner le jeune homme.

\- Il en existe seulement deux. Nightmare est le dragon chromatique blanc.

\- Quel est le deuxième ?

\- C'est un dragon chromatique noir.

\- C'est fantastique ! s'exclama euphorique le jeune homme. Tu as vu mon grand ! De nouveaux dragons !

Je regardais l'exaltation du dragonnier avec son dragon quand une pensée me traversa l'esprit.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Excuse-moi. J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Harold et je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de te présenter Krokmou.

\- Enchanté Harold. Je m'appelle Venessiel et cette tête de mule très protectrice c'est Nightmare !

\- Au faites, tu ne veux pas reprendre ton mouchoir ?

\- Non, déclinais-je. Tu peux le garder ou le jeter. Fais en ce que tu veux.

Harold enfouit le morceau de tissu dans sa poche tandis que Nightmare se levait pour partir. Au passage, mon dragon attrapa le bout de mon pantalon dans sa gueule pour m'entrainer avec lui. Je fus réticente à l'idée de déjà quitter Harold et Krokmou.

\- Tu pars déjà, demanda Harold.

\- Nightmare a des devoirs en tant que gardien. On doit rentrer.

\- Comment ça gardien ? Attend ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon ami qui me fixait tout en continuant d'avancer sans un mot. Il ne sembla pas désapprouver une nouvelle rencontre alors je pris la décision de donner rendez-vous au jeune homme.

\- Retrouvons-nous ici ça te va ?

\- D'accord, acquiesça Harold en me dédiant un large sourire. Je viendrais demain à la même heure.

\- Pas de problème, lançais-je.

Une fois que nous fûmes assez éloignés de la clairière, Nightmare me lâcha et je poursuivis la marche à ses côtés. J'étais enthousiaste à l'idée de connaître davantage Harold et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son monde.

* * *

\- Allez Nightmare !

Derrière moi, mon ami trainait la patte alors que je débouchais déjà dans la clairière. J'étais en retard à cause de lui. Mais heureusement, Harold et Krokmou nous attendaient encore. Je les saluais tous les deux tandis que mon dragon s'asseyait à quelques pas de nous. Krokmou tenta de lier le contact mais malgré que ce dernier ne lâche pas l'affaire, je savais que c'était vain. Nightmare était venu pour ma sécurité pas pour se faire un ami. Je m'asseyais sur une souche de bois mort invitant Harold à me rejoindre. Le jeune homme se lançait déjà dans une conversation sur mon dragon.

\- J'ai eu bon cherché dans l'œil du dragon des informations sur les dragons chromatiques, je ne trouve rien. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- L'œil du dragon, demandais-je.

\- Oui. Regarde.

Harold sortit de sa sacoche un objet en bois et en métal surprenant qu'il me présenta comme « L'œil du dragon ». Il me le tendit et je le prenais délicatement dans mes mains alors que le jeune viking m'expliquait tout ce qu'il recelait.

\- C'est normal que tu ne trouves rien, dis-je enfin. Les dragons chromatiques sont des gardiens. Ils ne se montrent jamais aux Hommes.

\- Hier aussi tu as parlé de gardien, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

A cette question, Nightmare se leva de sa place en grognant. Il n'avait décidément pas confiance. Il vint s'installer à mes côtés surveillant avec plus d'attention le jeune homme. Je m'excusais au près d'Harold.

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant c'est que Nightmare garde le secret des dragons tout comme l'autre dragon chromatique.

\- Je comprends, acquiesça Harold. Mais est-ce que tu peux me parler un peu de toi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, réfléchit le dragonnier. Comment as-tu rencontré Nightmare ? Pourquoi sembles-tu vivre dans la forêt ?

Je me renfermais sur moi-même tandis qu'Harold continuait à me poser un flot continuel de questions. Je n'étais pas habituée à dévoiler mon passé alors je changeais subtilement la conversation.

\- Je suis soulagée que tu sois venu seul, avouais-je. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu dévoiles ma présence tout de suite à tes amis ou… à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je m'en suis douté, confia à son tour Harold.

Je le gratifiais d'un sourire reconnaissant qu'il répondit. Nous prenions encore quelques minutes pour discuter sur la vie du jeune homme et sur ce qu'il s'était passé il y a un an. J'appris donc qu'il eut un combat terrible opposant deux rois dragons, qu'Harold avait retrouvé sa mère mais perdu son père en échange. Et enfin que tout été revenu à la normal grâce à Krokmou. Je regardais le soleil se coucher lentement dans le ciel orangé. Il était temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison.

\- Reviens quand tu veux, dis-je.

Harold acquiesça avant de monter sur son dragon et de s'envoler. Je le regardais disparaître à l'horizon tandis que je me retrouvais seule avec Nightmare. Je caressais mon dragon qui ne bougeait pas.

\- La vie doit être formidable sur Beurk…

J'avais dit ces mots d'une voix tintée de mélancolie qui m'en étonna. Je regardais Nightmare me fixait étrangement. Non. Ma vie était auprès de mon dragon. Pas aux côtés des Hommes. J'enlaçais mon camarade qui posa une aile bienveillante dans mon dos.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent avec les visites de Krokmou et Harold. Nous discutions de tout et de rien et je gratifiais le jeune homme de ne pas avoir relancé le sujet sur ma vie ou sur Nightmare. Cependant plus les jours se consumèrent plus mon dragon d'ivoire faisait confiance au dragonnier et son dragon. J'eux même l'agréable surprise de le voir échanger des taquineries avec Krokmou. Quant à moi, je sentais qu'une complicité nous liait avec Harold. Aujourd'hui, nous nous promenions dans la forêt et j'écoutais avec admiration et envie les histoires d'Harold sur ses aventures ou sur la vie sur Beurk.

\- Tu as réussi à contrôler ce Murmure Mortel grâce à sa mère ? C'est incroyable !

\- Merci ! Mais il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans.

\- Arrête d'être aussi modeste !

Je calmais un peu mon enthousiasme en repensant aux dangereux chasseurs de dragons. Il ne pouvait certes atteindre Nightmare mais je redoutais cette possibilité.

\- Je suis contente que tu te charges de ces monstres de chasseurs, dis-je.

\- Tu sais. Je ne suis jamais seul dans mes missions. C'est grâce au travail d'équipe que nous réussissons à les vaincre.

J'acquiesçais pensive. J'étais enfermée sur mon île depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Et ces histoires me donnaient envies de découvrir tout ce que je ne connaissais pas. Tout ce qu'il y avait par-delà mon île. Je voulais rencontrer de nouvelles personnes comme Harold et protéger les dragons des chasseurs.

\- J'ai été abandonné à la naissance, avouais-je finalement. Le précédent dragon chromatique m'a adoptée. Il était vieux mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être le plus grand dragon que je n'ai jamais connu. Il était bon avec tout le monde et courageux.

\- Mais si c'est le précédent dragon chromatique qui t'a adoptée comment as-tu rencontré Nightmare ?

\- Nightmare était encore un dragonnet quand j'ai été adopté. Nous avons le même âge.

\- Il devait assurer la relève de gardien, conclut Harold.

\- Oui. Nous avons passés notre enfance ensemble.

Harold n'ajouta rien et je laissais le silence s'installer. Je gratifiais pensivement mon ami de ne pas me prendre en pitié par mon abandon. Si je n'avais pas été abandonné, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Nightmare et l'ancien dragon.

\- Il se fait tard, déclarais-je enfin. Tu ne devrais pas rentrer chez toi ?

\- Tu as raison. J'y vais ! A demain !

Alors que Krokmou emmenait Harold dans le ciel, Nightmare devint soudainement nerveux. J'essayais de calmer mais il n'y avait rien affaire. Je suivais donc le regard de mon dragon qui fixait nos amis. Je ne compris pas tout de suite jusqu'à ce qu'une flèche siffle à quelques centimètres de la tête du furie nocturne.

\- Non ! hurlais-je.

Je demandais à Harold de redescendre pour éviter les nouvelles flèches qui arrivèrent par milliers. Une fois au sol, je demandais des explications sur ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ce sont des chasseurs de dragons. Ils encerclent l'île. Je ne peux pas partir au risque de me faire capturer.

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure réfléchissant à une solution quand soudain Nightmare rugit avant de courir jusqu'à la montagne. Krokmou le suivit sans attendre tandis que j'attrapais le poignet d'Harold pour l'entraîner avec nous.

\- Il y a un lieu sûr où vous pouvez rester le temps qu'ils partent, lançais-je.

Nightmare fut le premier à atteindre la montagne. J'écartais le lierre du passage et laissais passer mon dragon puis Krokmou. Je tendais ma main à Harold qui hésita.

\- Je te promets de tout expliquer mais dépêchons-nous avant qu'ils ne commencent à fouiller l'île.

Le jeune homme acquiesça prenant ma main dans la sienne. Je la serrais fort et le guidais à travers la galerie pour enfin sortir sur ma demeure. Aussitôt qu'il découvrit le secret de la montagne, son visage s'illumina. Je le faisais revenir à moi en pressant doucement sa main restait dans la mienne. Je l'emmenais s'assoir sur une bûche au bord du ruisseau. Derrière nous, Krokmou découvrait avec autant de plaisir que son dragonnier le nouveau monde qu'on leur offrait.

\- Il y a un an, dit Harold. Ma mère vivait dans un endroit identique à celui-là. C'est magnifique !

\- C'est le lieu que doit préserver Nightmare car contrairement au refuge de ta mère, il y a un trésor qui doit être protégé à tout prix.

\- Un trésor ?

\- Suis-moi. Je vais te le montrer.

Si Nightmare avait invité Harold et Krokmou ici c'était qu'il avait confiance en eux et je m'autorisais donc à lui montrer ce que les dragons chromatiques devaient protéger de génération en génération. Je traversais la rivière pour atteindre plusieurs imposants saules pleureurs qui formaient un cercle. J'écartais les branches et posais un doigt sur mes lèvres pour demander son silence. Harold passa sous les arbres avec une extrême précaution. La découverte fit jaillir de ses yeux couleur olive une étincelle d'enchantement. Les arbres abritaient en leur cœur des milliers d'œufs de dragons de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs.

\- Tu comprends maintenant, dis-je dans un murmure. Les dragons chromatiques protègent les naissances. Les dragonnes arrivent pour mettre bas, restent le temps que leurs œufs éclosent puis repartent avec leurs dragonnets après quelques jours.

\- Deux dragons, deux lieus propices à la sécurité et aux développements des nouveau-nés. C'est incroyable !

\- Sortons maintenant s'il te plait.

Je sortais la première et rejoignais Nightmare qui attendait mon retour. Harold ne tarda pas à me rejoindre et Krokmou vint à son tour en voyant son dragonnier.

\- J'aimerais que tu ne parles à personne des dragons chromatiques ou de ce lieu.

\- Je n'en parlerais à personne. Je te le promets.

\- Merci Harold, dis-je en lui souriant. Fais comme chez toi en attendant que ces barbares partent.

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis s'afféra à s'occuper de son dragon. Je me tournais à mon tour vers Nightmare pour lui confier mes inquiétudes. Les chasseurs de dragons faisaient énormément de bruit à l'extérieur. Je craignais qu'ils ne cherchent le secret de la montagne et qu'ils finissent par le trouver. Mon compagnon me lécha la joue pour me rassurer mais je sentais qu'il avait les mêmes peurs que moi. Il fallait que je trouve un plan de secours au cas où les choses s'aggraveraient.

\- Demande aux dragonnes qui ont déjà leurs bébés de partir.

Nightmare acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et s'envola pour prévenir toutes celles qui pouvaient partir. Heureusement que le passage souterrain existait ainsi tous les dragons pouvaient entrer et sortir avec discrétion. Il débouchait sur le flanc de l'île. Il était donc impossible de l'atteindre autrement qu'en aillant des ailes.

\- Qu'est-ce que font les dragons, demanda soudainement Harold.

\- Il est préférable que les dragons valident partent.

\- Tu penses que les chasseurs veulent assiéger cet endroit ?

\- Je ne peux pas exclure cette possibilité.

\- Comment vas-tu faire pour les œufs qui n'ont pas encore éclos ?

\- Il n'y aura aucun problème, essayais-je de le rassurer. Je contrôle la situation mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

* * *

Je terminais enfin la dernière de sacoche de cuir. Le matériau m'avait été fourni grâce à la peau cartilagineuse des poissons pêchés par Harold et Krokmou. Ils ne pouvaient contenir que deux petits œufs ou un œuf plus imposant mais au moins nous sauverons les futurs bébés. Tout au long de mon labeur, je veillais à garder les oreilles grandes ouvertes au cas où il est un changement à la surface. Nightmare avait fait sortir tous les dragons. Il ne restait plus que les mères qui attendaient leurs œufs.

\- Combien y en-t-il, demanda Harold.

\- Une trentaine. Commence à équiper les dragonnes qui attendant pour qu'elles puissent partir.

J'esquissais un sourire mais l'inquiétude me tenaillait. Harold posa une main sur mon épaule. Sa présence était réconfortante et me faisait garder espoir sur la possibilité que les chasseurs partent sans découvrir notre repère.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Nightmare Harold, confiais-je. Il a été élevé pour protéger ce lieu ! Qu'arrivera-t-il si nous devons partir ?

\- Je suis certain que tout se passera… !

Brusquement un fracas assourdissant venant de l'entrer mit feint à mon espoir. Le silence se fit puis des hommes menaçants pénétrèrent hurlant de rage et brandissant leurs armes. J'ordonnais à Harold d'équiper les mères affolées tandis que je retenais la menace. Nightmare se postait à mes côtés menaçant les chasseurs. La flamme à sa queue s'enflamma sous sa rage.

\- Je vous interdis de faire un pas de plus !

\- Une gamine, ricana un homme.

\- Ecarte toi de là et on ne te fera aucun mal, menaça un autre.

\- Je vous interdis de me parler comme ça ! lançais-je froidement. Nightmare !

A mon signale, mon dragon cracha un jet de flammes ardentes. Les hommes reculèrent intimidés par mon compagnon mais pas par moi. Un chasseur s'avança vers moi tandis que ces partenaires s'occupaient d'isoler Nightmare. L'homme me menaça de sa hache mais je ne cillais pas devant lui. Il s'emporta brandissant son arme au-dessus de ma tête.

Dans un geste fluide, j'esquivais son attaque puis frappais sa jambe. Un craquement tinta à mon oreille mais malgré la douleur que mon agresseur devait ressentir il se releva. Ses gestes furent plus lents et plus confus. Je frappais dans son estomac. Il se courba de douleur tandis que je m'emparais de la hache au sol. Mon adversaire K.O, je m'occupais d'aider Nightmare qui avait vaincu plusieurs chasseurs. Harold nous rejoignit dans la bataille avec Krokmou.

\- Parfait ! lançais-je. Tu as fini avec les œufs ! Tu vas pouvoir nous aider !

\- Nous devrions partir Venessiel !

\- Non. Je veux donner à ces hommes une bonne leçon !

Je me fondais dans la mêlée décochant des coups précis et puissants qui mirent K.O tous les hommes. Je pensais ma victoire assurée quand une odeur âcre s'insinua dans mes narines. Je ne compris que lorsque je vis les chasseurs s'enfuirent et les flammes embrasaient ma seule maison. Je toussais à en m'arracher les poumons. Il me fallait de l'air. Je cherchais à travers l'épaisse fumée noire qui inondait la grotte Nightmare. Je criais son nom et il m'apparut enfin avec Harold et Krokmou. Le jeune homme m'aida à monter sur le dos de mon dragon qui s'empressa de plonger dans le tunnel souterrain.

Couchée sur mon dragon, mes forces m'avaient soudainement abandonnée. Nous avions sauvé les œufs mais perdu notre maison. Où allions-nous vivre ? Qu'allions-nous faire ? Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. Je l'essuyais aussitôt. Interdit de pleurer ! J'avais aidé Nightmare à accomplir ce pourquoi il était né. Protéger les dragons et nous allions continuer dans cette voix.

Je me relevais lorsque je vis la lumière orangée de l'extérieur. La mer n'abritait plus aucun bateau. Ces lâches s'étaient enfuis ! Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure quand une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Où allions- nous ? La nuit allait tomber et il était trop dangereux de rester dehors avec ces brigands en cavale. Harold dut connaître mes pensées quand il me proposa de venir avec lui à la rive du dragon.

\- Je ne sais pas…, hésitais-je.

\- Tu nous as aidés à plusieurs reprises laisse-moi te rendre la pareil !

\- Nightmare ?

Mon dragon rugit ce que j'interprétais comme un « oui ». Je souris à Harold qui me guida jusqu'à son île. Ce fut mon tour d'être admirative. La rive du dragon était le résultat parfait de la cohabitation homme-dragon. J'en étais épatée. Nous atterrissons sans peine sur l'île où les camarades d'Harold accueillirent leur ami. Je revoyais les visages que j'avais longtemps observés de loin.

\- Je vous présente Venessiel et son dragon chromatique Nightmare ! lança Harold.

Je fus surprise par leur familiarité. C'était comme si j'avais toujours fait partie de leur bande. Le garçon bourru tentait des numéros de charme mêlé aux exclamations des jumeaux et aux multiples questions du jeune viking potelé sur mon dragon mais tout ceci fut rapidement interrompu par la jeune femme blonde.

\- Bienvenue sur la rive du dragon ! clama-t-elle en me souriant.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième Partie : La rive du dragon

Les jours s'écoulèrent se transformant en semaines puis en mois. Je vivais en compagnie des dragonniers dont je connaissais maintenant les noms. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion d'échanger plus qu'un « Bonjour » et un « Comment ça va ? » avec Astrid et Rustik puisque je passais la plupart de mon temps avec Varek dont les larges connaissances m'impressionnaient chaque jour un peu plus quand j'étudiais avec lui. Lorsque je n'étais pas avec le viking érudit, je goutais au jeu dangereusement amusant des jumeaux. Du côté d'Harold et de Krokmou, ces derniers étaient très occupés depuis l'attaque des chasseurs sur mon île. Ils voyageaient entre la rive et Beurk pratiquement tous les jours. Je pouvais profiter pleinement de la compagnie du jeune homme le soir puisqu'il m'avait gentiment aménagée un coin douillé dans ses appartements. J'essayais d'apporter mon aide sur la rive le plus souvent possible.

Ce matin, je m'entraînais avec Nightmare dans l'arène aménagée à cet effet. J'avais, dans un premier temps, essayé les différentes armes pour voir avec laquelle je serais la plus douée. J'avais fini par opter pour un arc et une longue dague que je cachais dans ma botte. Ma flèche s'enfonça dans le centre de la cible tandis que Nightmare s'attaquait à un mannequin en paillé. Le mannequin finit en cendre. Je félicitais mon dragon quand Astrid et Harold me rejoignirent.

\- Bonjour, lançais-je souriante.

\- Bonjour Venessiel, répondit Harold. J'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Et bien avec l'équipe, on a bien réfléchit, commença le jeune homme. Si les chasseurs ont attaqué la réserve des dragons…

\- La réserve des dragons, demandais-je en le coupant.

\- Oh ! Pardon ! Varek a trouvé que ce nom correspondait plutôt bien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harold, rassurais-je. C'est un nom qui lui va à merveille ! Mais continue !

\- Bien ! Nous avons pensés que si les chasseurs ont été capables de trouver ta réserve alors ils pourraient s'en prendre à celle du dragon chromatique noir.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Si tu connais l'emplacement de cette réserve, j'aimerais que tu guides Astrid là-bas ainsi nous pourrions nous assurer que les chasseurs ne s'en approchent pas.

Je croisais les bras et fermais les yeux réfléchissant à l'idée. Je connaissais parfaitement l'endroit mais si on nous suivait, je ne donnais pas cher de l'endroit. Pourtant si j'emmenais les dragonniers à la réserve, nous pourrions établir un plan de protection. J'hésitais.

\- Comprends-moi, dis-je. Je ne peux pas risquer de mettre en danger la dernière réserve.

\- Tu ne penses pas que si les chasseurs de dragons ont réussi à trouver ta réserve, ils trouveront également l'autre, intervint raisonnablement Astrid.

Je restais muette. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre ? Astrid avait raison. S'ils avaient trouvés ma réserve alors trouver la seconde serait un jeu d'enfant. Je laissais s'échapper un profond soupire avant de me tourner vers Nightmare qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il consentait à ce que je révèle l'emplacement de la réserve.

\- Très bien, déclarais-je. Imaginez un lieu où la chaleur est tellement étouffante qu'elle en est mortelle. Sauf pour les dragons.

\- Un volcan ! s'exclama Harold.

\- Oui, certifiais-je. Et je vais vous indiquer l'endroit.

\- Merci Venessiel, me remercia le jeune dragonnier reconnaissant.

\- Je le fais pour protéger les dragons Harold.

J'ai dû prononcer mes mots avec un peu trop de fermeté et de froideur dans la voix que je ne l'aurais voulue car le jeune homme nous quitta brusquement. Astrid s'afféra à préparer Tempête pendant que je patientais avec Nightmare. Une fois que la jeune femme fut prête, nous décollions. La traversée serait longue pour atteindre le volcan. Cette réserve se trouvait à l'opposé de celle que je gardais avec Nightmare. Il nous fallut donc plusieurs heures à vol de dragons pour enfin voir apparaître la montagne de feu. Un nuage de cendres épaisses s'échappait de la bouche du volcan. Des dragons se reposaient au pied de l'imposant volcan tandis que d'autres volaient à travers la fumée grise.

\- Tu vois, lançais-je à Astrid. C'est celui-là ! Il est impossible d'attaquer cette réserve !

\- Mais pas impossible de capturer les dragons aux alentours, rétorqua la blonde. Allons-y !

Je fronçais les sourcils devant les dragons qui volaient autour du volcan. Quelques choses me perturbaient dans leur attitude et comme si Nightmare avait lu dans mes pensées, il se posta devant Tempête pour empêcher Astrid d'avancer. Avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, je lui expliquer mes impressions.

\- Les dragons ont l'air plus agressif ! Ils n'hésiteront pas à nous attaquer si nous nous approchons trop ! Allons plutôt sur cette île voisine !

Je n'attendais pas sa réponse et partais sur l'île que je venais de repérer. Astrid me rejoignit tandis que je descendais du dos de Nightmare imitée par la viking. J'avais choisi d'atterrir sur une petite falaise pour avoir une pleine vue sur le volcan.

\- Ils savent pour la destruction de notre réserve, expliquais-je. Ils se montrent plus prudents.

\- Si on ne peut pas s'approcher comment va-t-on protéger l'endroit ?

\- Nightmare et moi pouvons aller voir le dragon chromatique noir, proposais-je. Il nous reconnaîtra puis je te ferais venir.

\- Venessiel.

\- Oui ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris des explications d'Harold, tu n'aurais jamais quitté ton île. Pourtant tu connais le lieu de la seconde réserve. Comment le peux-tu si tu n'es jamais partie ?

\- Ce que j'ai dit à Harold n'est pas faux, repris-je. J'ai quitté mon île une seule fois dans ma vie. J'avais quinze ans. C'était pour me rendre avec l'ancien dragon chromatique et Nightmare sur cette île. Je ne pouvais pas pénétrer dans le volcan à cause de la chaleur alors je suis restée aux abords avec Nightmare. Nous jouions avec quelques dragons de cette réserve dont le futur dragon chromatique noir.

\- C'est à peu près à la même époque où Harold a rencontré Krokmou et qu'il y a eu une guerre contre la reine des dragons et les habitants de Beurk, déduisit Astrid.

\- C'est possible, dis-je. Peut-être présentaient-ils que la situation allait s'aggraver ? Sincèrement, je l'ignore.

Je contemplais le volcan, pensive. J'ignorais si le dragon chromatique se souviendrait de moi mais il reconnaitrait sans aucun doute Nightmare. J'en étais certaine. Je décidais donc de tenter le coup.

\- Je te ferais des signes dès que tu peux nous rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais si tu ne reviens pas ?

\- Fais-moi confiance Astrid ! lui lançais-je avant de m'adresser à mon dragon. Allez mon grand ! On va retrouver notre ami !

Nightmare prit son envole en direction du volcan. Une courte distance nous séparait. Lorsque celle-ci se réduisit, les dragons s'agitèrent, nerveux. Ils n'attaquèrent pas en sachant que Nightmare était un des leurs et de plus un gardien mais ils tentèrent de me faire tomber à grands coups d'ailes. Je m'accrochais fermement au cou de mon ami face aux tentatives qui se succédèrent.

Une fois qu'on atteignit le sol, un rugissement féroce retentit puis un dragon identique à Nightmare sortit de la bouche béante du volcan. La bête avait cependant des couleurs différentes. Ses écaillent étaient d'un noir de jet et striaient de rayures blanches. De plus, les iris océanique de mon compagnon contrastaient avec les iris sanglantes du dragon et pourtant identiques aux miennes. Ce dragon. J'aurais pu le reconnaître entre mille. Le dragon chromatique noir était face à nous. Toutefois quelque chose me brisa de l'intérieur. La flamme au bout de sa queue perdait de la vitalité et ses ailes étaient dans un état effroyable.

Je descendais de Nightmare et fis quelques pas vers mon ami. Ce dernier rugit prêt à me réduire en cendre si je faisais encore un pas. Il ne me reconnaissait pas. Traumatisé par les Hommes qui ont dû lui infliger tant de souffrance, il m'avait oubliée. J'esquissais un tendre sourire rassurant continuant à avancer lentement, une main tendue vers le dragon noir.

\- Dream…, murmurais-je son nom pour l'apaiser. C'est moi. Venessiel.

J'étais maintenant face à lui. Il reniflait férocement. De la fumée sortait de ces naseaux. Je remontais mon autre main à mon visage et posais mes doigts sous mes yeux tandis que ma main tendue se posait sur le museau de Dream. Nos yeux prouvaient notre ressemblance comme mes cheveux prouvaient ma ressemblance avec Nightmare. Les yeux rouges de mon ami s'illuminèrent soudainement. Il m'avait reconnue et il me faisait maintenant la fête.

\- Oh ! Mon beau Dream, soufflais-je. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait…

Brusquement, je me laissais tombée sur mes genoux et hurlais ma douleur et ma colère contre les Hommes. Des larmes de haine inondèrent mon visage et elles se muèrent en vengeance. Le rugissement de rage de Nightmare fit écho à ma propre voix. Notre ami avait été blessé et nous allions le venger. Je le jurais ! Ils allaient payer ! Tous autant qu'ils sont !

* * *

Astrid parlait. Je ne l'écoutais pas. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'observais Nightmare et Dream s'amusaient. Ils se retrouvaient après de longues années mais la joie n'était pas présente à mon grand damne. Soudain, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me tournais sur le sourire tendre d'Astrid.

\- J'ai fini de cartographier la zone. Nous pouvons y aller.

\- Bien, acquiesçais-je.

\- Venessiel, je connais ce regard. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Je vais protéger les dragons comme je l'ai toujours fait.

\- Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas encore super bien toutes les deux mais si tu as besoin de te confier, je suis là.

\- Merci Astrid, dis-je en esquissant un sourire. Nightmare ! On doit partir !

Je m'approchais de mes deux compagnons et enlaçais mon Dream. Je lui promis de revenir le plus souvent possible. Je montais sur le dos de Nightmare et, suivant Astrid, nous retournions sur la rive du dragon avant que la nuit ne tombe. Le voyage de retour me sembla être plus court puisque nous arrivions déjà à notre destination. Une fois à terre, je saluais Astrid et partais rejoindre mes appartements partagés avec Harold. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Assise sur mon lit, je caressais avec douceur le crane de Nightmare posé sur mes jambes. Ma vengeance… . Je l'aurais. Il suffisait d'attendre le moment opportun.

Un claquement de porte me fit sortir de mes sombres projets. Je regardais Harold s'assoir à côté de moi. Il tenta d'engager la conversation mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. J'en déduisis qu'Astrid lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé sur l'île du volcan. Alors qu'il allait enfin parlé, je l'interrompais. Qu'il garde sa niaise compassion !

\- Je veux être seule.

\- Venessiel…

Sa voix ! Lentement les larmes affluèrent à nouveau mais plus douces et plus chaudes que les précédentes. Je balbutiais des excuses confuses. Harold a toujours été bon. Comment pouvais-je le rejeté si violemment alors que rien n'était de sa faute ? Silencieusement et tendrement, je me laissais emporter par la douce étreinte que m'offrait le jeune homme. Tout en caressant mes cheveux blancs, il me murmurait des mots réconfortants. J'aurais voulu à cet instant que ces paroles atteignent mon cœur meurtri mais il était trop tard. La vengeance était encrée en moi comme la pire des pestes.

Mes larmes se consumèrent et je relevais mes yeux rougis et gonflés sur Harold. Je lui dédiais un sourire radieux qui étonnement le fit rougir. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte de notre proximité et ainsi des couleurs rouges pivoines vinrent tinter mes joues. Je me retirais des bras de mon ami posant mon regard sur Nightmare. Ce dernier nous fixait du coin de l'œil. Impassible.

\- Merci Harold, finis-je par dire.

\- Tu devrais te reposer Venessiel, me conseilla le dragonnier. Cette journée a dû t'être éprouvante.

\- Tu as raison. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Harold quitta la pièce et je me retrouvais seule avec mon dragon. Mon sourire disparut aussitôt après son départ. Je redevenais terne et brisée.

\- Il est trop tard. N'est-ce pas Nightmare ?

Il grogna doucement. Nous allions nous venger. C'était certain. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit et fermais les yeux. Je me laissais lentement aspirer par le sommeil.

\- Pardonne-moi Harold… .

* * *

Entraînement était le mot du matin. Je ne faisais que ça délaissant mes compagnons de jeu, Kognedur et Kranedur, ainsi que mon cher érudit Varek. Au bord de l'épuisement, je m'accordais enfin une pause avec Nightmare. J'eux l'idée d'accorder un soin spécial à mon dragon qui avait fait énormément de prouesses toute la matinée. Je m'afférais à faire briller ses écailles ivoire quand Rustik vint se joindre à moi. Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir Krochefer s'impatienter.

\- Ça te dirait un tour de l'île, me proposa le viking.

Sa proposition rimait avec « ballade romantique » et « tu me tomberas dans les bras ». Cependant, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter la rive malgré la promesse d'Harold de me la faire visiter. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui le bloquait.

\- Pourquoi pas, acquiesçais-je.

Ma réponse parut le surprendre. Lui, qui se faisait constamment rejeté, ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'entendre une réponse affirmative. Sous son regard encore hébété, je rangeais le matériel que j'avais emprunté pour le soin de Nightmare puis je sortais avec ce dernier. Je montais sur le dos de mon dragon attendant que Rustik daigne faire de même. J'avais accepté sa proposition pour une unique raison. Je devais profiter au moins un peu de l'île car une fois ma vengeance réalisée, je quitterais la rive du dragon.

\- Maintenant, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu, demandais-je d'un ton froidement calme.

\- Non ! Au contraire !

Rustik monta sur son dragon et s'envola le premier. Je le suivis et il me fit découvrir toutes les parties de l'île et les quelques dragons qui l'habitaient. Je ne découvrais rien de spécial. Au cœur de la montagne, il y avait toujours du bruit et des chamailleries à cause des bébés dragons. Je ne m'ennuyais jamais.

\- C'est calme, commentais-je.

\- C'est surtout l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, lança Rustik. Sauf quand il y a les attaques des chasseurs. A ce moment, c'est un peu plus mouvementé !

\- C'est intéressant.

Au final, cet endroit n'était pas ennuyeux mais au contraire il était paisible. Sur cette pensée, je repérais presque aussitôt un lieu idéal pour se détendre Nightmare et moi. Je demandais à Nightmare de s'y rendre. Nous descendions donc en piqués perdant en route Rustik. Une fois sur le sol, je descendais de mon dragon et m'approchais du précipice. J'admirais la mer se jetait férocement contre les rochers. Le vent emportait l'odeur iodée de l'océan et je pris plaisir à le respirer.

\- Profitons Nightmare, chuchotais-je. Dans quelques heures, nous n'aurons bientôt plus l'occasion de savourer ce moment.

Mon regard rubis était fixé sur un point difforme à l'horizon. A cette distance personne ne pouvait le voir. Des navires. Des chasseurs. Mon souhait avait été exaucé. Je me retournais vers Rustik qui se chamaillait avec son dragon.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur, Rustik ?

* * *

Assise au bord de la falaise avec à mes côtés Nightmare, j'admirais le point dans le lointain s'étendre. Puis, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans mon dos, Harold et Krokmou étaient enfin arrivés. Je remerciais pensivement Rustik.

\- Tu voulais me voir Venessiel ?

Je me relevais gracieusement et me tournais vers le jeune homme. Je fixais intensément de mes yeux rouges le dragonnier en face de moi. Le vent soufflait fort faisant voler mes longs cheveux blancs. Je ne répondais pas à sa question. Un bref silence s'installa quand enfin le regard inquiet d'Harold s'élargit. Il repéra les bateaux ennemis. En le faisant venir ici, je savais qu'il les verrait facilement et il aurait pu avoir le temps de préparer son équipe au combat si je n'avais pas été là.

\- Il faut aller prévenir les autres ! s'exclama-t-il.

Silence. Je restais immobile ce qui renforça l'inquiétude du jeune homme. Je m'avançais lentement vers lui et m'emparais fermement de son poignet pour le faire s'approcher de moi. J'unissais mes lèvres à celles d'Harold scellant ma décision de vengeance dans ce baisé au goût amer, au goût de sang. Après une éternité, je me retirais et posais mes yeux sur un Harold figé par la surprise. Une trace de sang perlait au coin de sa bouche.

\- Essaye de me comprendre, Harold…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réagir et montais sur le dos de Nightmare. Dans le ciel, nous nous postions au-dessus des navires. Les hommes à bord hurlèrent des ordres et lancèrent leurs flèches empoisonnées sur mon dragon qui les balaya d'une bourrasque de vent créée par ses immenses ailes. Je tendais mon arc et tirais la flèche. Elle s'encra profondément dans la chair d'un homme. Il s'effondra. Mort.

\- Payez pour vos crimes ! m'entendis-je hurler.

Je tirais une seconde flèche qui fit mouche. Un second homme mourrait sans que je n'en retire aucune pitié. Nightmare tournait autour du premier navire évitant les flèches et crachant ses flammes. Je tendais à nouveau la corde de mon arc visant ma nouvelle cible mais quelque chose se posta devant ma flèche. Une personne importante pour moi capable d'empêcher mon massacre.

\- Ecarte-toi Harold ! Ils doivent payer !

\- Arrête Venessiel, cria le dragonnier sur son furie nocturne. Si tu fais ça, tu ne pourras plus te regarder en face ! Ne deviens pas comme c'est monstre !

Harold essayait de me raisonner tandis que ses amis empêchaient les chasseurs de nous attaquer. Devant ces paroles, je secouais férocement la tête.

\- Si personne ne les arrête définitivement, les dragons sont perdus !

\- C'est pour ça que la rive existe ! Que nous existons !

\- Mais n'en as-tu pas assez de ces combats incessants ?!

\- Protéger les dragons devraient être la seule chose qui compte… . Pas ta vengeance… !

\- Je veux protéger les dragons ! Mais tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre… ! Ils m'ont arrachée les seules choses qui comptaient pour moi ! Et on blessait mes compagnons !

\- Au contraire ! Je te comprends mieux que personne ! J'ai perdu mon père à cause de ces chasseurs mais je n'ai pas sombré dans la vengeance car il y avait plus important ! Mes amis et Krokmou comptaient sur moi ! Et maintenant, je compte sur toi Venessiel !

\- Harold, je…

Mes sentiments opposaient se confrontés comme deux tornades dans mon cœur. C'était si douloureux. Trop douloureux. Lentement, j'abaissais mon arc. Harold me fixait intensément de ses douces prunelles olive qui m'apaisaient. Je lui souris tendrement quand soudain un éclat argenté attira mon regard. Un chasseur visait Krokmou de sa flèche tandis qu'un autre préparait un filet pour la capture. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, j'ordonnais à Nightmare de cracher ses flammes devant le regard abasourdi d'Harold. Le furie nocturne esquiva mon attaque tandis que la flèche ennemie neutralisait mon dragon. Nous tombions dans l'océan froid et sombre. J'entendais le cri d'Harold au moment où je percutais l'eau. L'eau salée pénétrait mes poumons m'étouffant un peu plus. Mes muscles engourdis par le froid m'empêchèrent de nager. Ma vision floue, je ne distinguais que des formes tordues au-dessus de ma tête. Je tournais mon visage vers mon Nightmare à quelques centimètres de moi et tendais une main lasse vers lui qui effleura son torse. Il se débattait comme un beau diable contre le filet qui nous faisait prisonnier. Lentement, je finis par fermer les yeux bercée par les explosions et les cris de la surface. Je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

* * *

J'avais froid dans cette pièce où mes yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité. J'appelais Nightmare d'une voix faible et rauque mais seul le silence me répondit. Je me levais faiblement et essayais de marcher en direction de la porte de fer mais j'eux la possibilité limitée de faire seulement trois pas avant que quelque chose ne me retienne au fond de cette pièce lugubre dont une étrange odeur abjecte m'inspirait des nausées. Je regardais mes mains puis mes pieds nus à tour de rôle. Je suivais la chaîne des yeux pour voir que j'étais enchaînée au mur.

Je me débattais et hurlais avec mes dernières forces comme une folle. Je criais le nom de mon dragon dont j'entendis le hurlement raisonner à travers la caverne. Des bruits de pas débouchèrent sur des gardes qui ouvrirent ma cellule. Ils durent se mettre à trois pour m'immobiliser au sol afin que je reprenne mon calme. Cependant, j'étais décidée à me battre. Une seconde d'inattention d'un des gardes et je le frappais en plein visage. Mon coup de poing fut si puissant que l'homme tomba, assommé. J'allais m'occuper du second soldat quand une voix masculine retentit ordonnant qu'on me lâche et qu'on sorte de ma cellule.

Les gardes ne se firent pas prier pour obéir me laissant seule avec cet homme inconnu. Il dégageait une aura menaçante mais je restais de marbre face à lui. J'observais sans gêne l'inconnu qui me faisait face. Il possédait des cheveux courts noirs et une barbe de plusieurs jours.

\- De nombreuses questions doivent se bousculer dans ta tête, commença l'inconnu impassible. Laisse-moi y répondre. Je me présente, Viggo Grimborn. Et nous te cherchions depuis longtemps.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de mon dragon, demandais-je après une minute de silence.

\- Il est dans une cage non loin de la tienne. Mais ne t'en fait pas, tant que tu te tiendras comme il faut, aucun mal ne lui sera fait.

\- L'attaque sur mon île et celle du volcan… . Elles étaient de vous. Pourquoi ?

\- A l'origine, nous voulions capturer un maximum de dragons mais c'était avant que mes hommes me rapportent avoir rencontré une démone aux cheveux de neige et aux yeux de sang. J'ai été intrigué et j'ai ordonné ta capture.

\- Pourquoi ? Suis-je si étrange que vous me vouliez dans votre collection ?

\- Ne t'es-tu jamais demandée qui était tes parents ?

\- Ils m'ont abandonnée et je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de les retrouver, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais je vous en prie. Parlez. Vous qui semblez connaître mon passé.

\- Connais-tu Drago Poing-sanglant ?

\- Harold m'a racontée son combat contre lui, répondis-je ignorant le rapport entre moi et cet homme sauvage.

\- C'est un conquérant qui effrayait même les autres chasseurs ! Cet homme déchu par ton compagnon désirait la même chose que toi ! Ce vengé ! C'est un point que vous avez en commun.

\- Les dragons ne sont pas responsables de la mort de son peuple ! criais-je.

\- Oui, acquiesça Viggo. Il en est le seul coupable.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Laisse-moi te conter son histoire. Autrefois, Drago Point-sanglant était un chef viking honorable, il protégeait son village et était aimé par les habitants. Un jour, sa femme donna naissance à une petite fille dont les étranges cheveux blancs et les yeux rouges sanglants firent la fierté de ses parents. Elle était une petite fleur unique au monde. Mais un jour, son vaillant père, Drago, revint le bras arraché à cause d'un dragon. Sa haine envers ces reptiles volants se décupla, il en sacrifia son village.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à la petite fille ?

Ma voix tremblée en posant ma question. Je ne pouvais pas être la fille de cet homme fou. Je ne pouvais pas être la descendante d'un homme aussi haineux envers ceux qui mon adopté.

\- Sa mère qui voyait son mari transformer vit la menace arriver et abandonna l'enfant aux dragons. Sans avoir que sa fille serait adoptée par eux.

\- Comment savez-vous tout ça ?! Prouvez moi que ce vous dites n'est pas juste un mensonge inventé de toute pièce !

\- Tu peux dorée déjà me considérer comme ton oncle car ta mère était originaire du clan Grimborn avant son mariage !

Je me laissais tomber sur mes genoux, mes grands yeux rouge rubis écarquillaient par la stupeur ou bien était-ce de la peur face à la découverte de mes origines ? Ma famille était des chasseurs de dragons ! Elle avait tant fait souffrir mes compagnons ! Pourtant dans mon esprit embrouillait par ses confessions une chose était sûr.

\- Je ne suivrais jamais vos traces ! rugis-je.

\- Le plus sombre des sangs coulent dans tes veines ma petite Venessiel. Tu ne peux renier tes origines !

Viggo Grimborn, mon soi-disant oncle, prononçait pour la première fois mon prénom que j'avais pris garde à ne pas révéler. Il achevait ainsi mes dernières hésitations. Je plongais dans un sombre silence tandis que Viggo quittait ma cellule. Il laissait ses terribles révélations planer derrière lui.


End file.
